


Why Sokka Never Catches Any Prey

by nakile



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakile/pseuds/nakile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing training early for the day, Aang catches Sokka doing something regretful in the woods and in the aftermath the two hatch a most farfetched prank on the Gaang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sokka Never Catches Any Prey

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. This is somewhat unpolished (mostly the character dialog isn't too accurate), but I'm posting this to see what all of you readers out there think and to see if putting the remaining 80% of the work into it is worth making it 20% better. Please leave feedback, let me know what you all think!
> 
> This starts out purely as description because it mostly focuses on Aangs thoughts and actions at first, but then turns into a dialog driven story a third of the way in.

It was toward the evening, the sun was setting on the ocean to the west and Aang, Katara, and Toph had just finished their training for the day, throwing the towel in a little earlier than usual. The gang had decided to camp out for a day to tune up on training before heading off into whatever mess they knew they would be running into eventually. Katara was getting the campsite ready for the night, setting a fire with wood that Sokka had gathered throughout the day. And Toph was doing her own thing, like always, and to Kataras dismay.

Aang was on the oceanfront, using his earth bending to move sand around and his water bending to move water through the trenches he created. He loved training with his friends, but he knew that the true power that he held within him came from the ability to use the elements together to do things that they couldn’t be used for alone. This was something his friends could never teach him, so he had begin to try some things on his own. Of course, what he was doing right now had no tactical value, but it was relaxing in a strange way. This was an exercise he found himself doing often recently when on the oceanfront.

Aang made his way up the beach about 250 yards, then began to walk inland into the forest. The gang was low on food and he knew Sokka was probably trying to hunt down a tiny land mammal for dinner, of which Aang wanted nothing of. Maybe he could find some berries or some sort of fruit tree.

He hunt was interrupted by the sound of movement in the distance. It sounded like Sokka yelling, Aang assumed at first that he was close to catching something. But, that couldn’t be it, unless the animal Sokka had caught had no voice. At this point, Aang knew something was up. Was Sokka desperate enough to kill a baby animal perhaps? Aang knew Sokka would never stoop to that level, but curiosity and concern led Aang toward Sokka.

Aang knew that if Sokka were to stoop to that level, he would never bring his catch back to camp and would be super secretive about it. So he decided to sneak up on Sokka, and catch him in the act. So as Aang got close, he stooped down and hid behind a bush.

Aang had the right idea, but the act he thought he would catch Sokka in was different than one he did.

There was Sokka, with his pants down, his left arm wrapped around a tree trunk, he right hand firmly and vigorously gripped around his aroused privates. He body was gently, but firmly, pressed up against the tree, his left cheek lightly pressed into the tree in a nurturing fashion and he was vocalizing his pleasure, loudly and aggressively.

Aang was speechless, which was good thing. He didn’t want to get caught at the moment. He turned his face away from Sokka, both to give him some privacy and to think about what he had just saw and plot was he was going to do next. The options… the options.

First, Aang knew exactly what Sokka was doing. The air nomads were not shy when it came to the topic of sexuality. It was very important, the air nomads occupied small temples, in the sky, and the very topic itself was one of many reasons the nomads seeks to free themselves from the confines of the earth and live in the sky away from civilization. To them, it was an important aspect of life that everybody went crazy over without any big reason and they wanted no part in that.

Nobody else knew that of course. Aang was the last airbender and hadn’t brought the topic up because he wasn’t sure if his friends would freak out or be awkward about it. So he didn’t.

Sokkas loudness made Aang decide to move away from the area. He didn’t need, nor really want to see, Sokkas intimate tree action (at the moment).

Aang was walking along the same stretch of beach now that he was earlier, doing his sand in water trick to occupy his body while he was deep in thought. Aang knew he wanted to prank Sokka over this, but didn’t quite know how to. He was running over all the options in his mind.

He first had to decide if he was going to play dumb or not. If he played dump he could bump into Sokka in the act and scam him–What are you doing? Can you teach me?–or, he could blackmail him–I’m going to ask others what's going on here/I’ll ask the others what is going on here unless you do these things for me–or, he could do both really.

If he played it smart he could probably do much of the same–I know what you doing and I can totally scam you now–but there was another option with this route. Even since Aang had been melted out of his iceberg, he had been shut mouth about sex. He had kind of pushed it out of his mind all together really. He didn’t think he’d get to talk about it much ever again because, well, did people in the other nations and tribes talk about it? He hasn’t heard much from his friends. Then here Sokka comes on a tree. Maybe he could turn this into something good between him and Sokka. Sokka is going to be freaked out enough initially without any elaborate joke.

Aang made his way back to where Sokka was, hiding in the same bush. He showed up just in time to spot Sokka urinating on the tree to wash off the evidence of his deed. He jumped out of the bush.

“Hey! Sokka!” He said in a cheery mood as he blew himself out of the bushes with a whisk of airbending.

“AANG!” Sokka yelled, cutting his urinating short with a wince and pulling up his pants. Aang watched amused as he pretended nothing was going on “Uh, what are you doing out here? Aren’t you and the other training?”

“We stopped early for today.” Aang said. He looked Sokka over real quick. This guy was nervous! Aang wouldn’t mess with him too much. “So what have you been up to today?”

“Uh, just hunting for some food. I was just, peeing on this tree here, yeah. It’s been a long day without any catches and whenyoupeeyoumakealotofnoise and I didn’t want to scare the animals away so I’ve been holding it in, you know? And when you pee a tree it doesn’t make as much of a splashing sound. Just keeping things quiet. Yeah.”

“Really?” said Aang. “But I heard you making a lot of noise.”

“Uh, really? How long have you been here?” Sokka squeaked out.

“Well, I spotted you fifteen minutes ago…”

Sokkas heart skipped a beat. Aang saw everything.

“...But after spotting you I went back out to the beach.”

Sokka was somewhat relieved. Maybe Aang didn’t see anything. “Ah, sooo, you heard me and upon seeing it was just me you thought ‘Oh hey, Sokka is hunting no big deal’ and went back out to the beach?”

“No.” said Aang. “I had to go back out to the beach to... think about what I saw.”

Sokkas heart skipped a beat again. Aang didn’t see everything, but he saw enough. Oh no. “And, what did you think about?”

“A lot of things.” Aang was being vague to mess with Sokka, but was also being quite honest too. Sokka hung his head in shame, and turned away from the avatar. He scratched the back of his head, and knew he had to speak up.

“Listen Aang, I know what I just did is weird, but I can’t help it. I love doing it and when I don’t I start to feel odd.”

Aang decided it was time to flip things. “I know, but if not doing it makes you feel odd you got to work on your self-control. I haven’t done it in 100 years and I’m OK!”

“I… uh…” Sokka pointed his finger in the air, forming a response, but stopped halfway through his thought process. After a few seconds he squeaked “Wait… what?”

“You might want to try find something softer to snuggle with than a tree too.”

Sokka was at a lost for words. When he was younger he was caught doing this twice and got scolded worse each time. Now he gets caught again and Aang doesn’t care?

“So, you don’t think I’m weird?” ask Sokka.

Aang walked up to Sokka and puts his right hand on Sokkas shoulder. “Not at all. I use to do that all the time. I stopped after being melted out of the iceberg though because I didn’t think anybody else would understand. This is a different world now.”

Sokka, in less than a minute, had gone from scared for his life to cheerful. “So, tell me. Something softer, you say.”

“Yeah! There are all sorts of things you can use…”

The two made their way back to camp, talking about the joys of fapping on the way back and opening up to each other in a way neither imagine they ever would. Toward the end of the walk, the two had brainstormed an elaborate prank. Aang had told Sokka about how he planned on being clueless at first, which lead to Sokka spotting a great opportunity.

***

The four were around the campfire, heating and eating the last of their rations. Sokka was ripping into some jerky (pfff) and the others were enjoying some too, aside from Aang who had indeed found some fruit and berries on the way back to camp with Sokka, of which he was sharing with the gang, of which Sokka wanting nothing of.

After a huge slab of jerky, Sokka was parched, as somewhat planned. He got up and announced “That jerky sure dried me up! I’m going to get some more water to drink!” Sokka went off to get his fill... in the direction of the salty ocean.

Aang slapped his forehead, but went on with the plan after a few moments. “Katara, now that Sokka is gone, I have something I need to ask you.”

Katara looked over to Aang, concerned. “Of course Aang, what is it?”

“Well, I don’t know. It has to do with Sokka, but it’s kind of weird.” Katara didn’t know where this was going. At this point, Toph had also perked up from her food and joined in on listening.

“Go on.”

“Well, it happened after we were done training. I was walking along the beach and then I walked inland, and I ran into Sokka. But then… something odd happened.”

“G-go on.”

“Well, he, Sokka, his pants were down.”

Katara let out a small laugh. “So you caught him using the bathroom?”

Toph chipped in. “Yeah, Twinkle Toes. Don’t tell me a little bathroom activity traumatize you for life.”

Aang acted hurt by their lack of understanding. “No! Stop! You don’t understand. This is serious! He looked hurt.”

Katara went from upbeat to worried just like Aang was. “Hurt?”

“Yeah. I… I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Aang said, turning away slightly from the group.

“Aang, tell me what you saw.” On the outside, Aang was sad and concerned. On the inside, he was smiling like mad. This was gonna be good.

“Well. I don’t know. I think Sokka really hurt himself in his special place because... his left arm was wrapped around a tree for support and he was making these really painful sounds... and his special place was really large and swollen looking and he was rubbing gently with one hand to soothe it, I think.”

Tophs nose started squirting blood and she quickly moved away from the campfire to take care of her nosebleed. Katara’s expression went from concerned to angry. “SOOOOOKKAAAA!”

Of in the distance near the ocean Sokka heard Kataras scream. “Looks like everything is going well…” he said as he began to find a hiding spot to wait out Kataras rage.

Aang could barely contain his laughter, but he managed. The charade was not over just yet.

“Katara! What’s wrong? It is really bad?” Aang exclaimed. Katara didn’t know what to say. She was pissed at Sokka but didn’t know what to say to Aang. He had no idea what Sokka was actually doing…

“No, Aang, it’s not bad. It’s just, Sokka needs to be more careful with that part of his body.” Katara looks to the ocean. “I’m going to go have a talk with him, stay right here” she said as she stomped off into the direction of the ocean.

As Katara walked off Toph came back to the fire, with two rolled up bloody tissues sticking out of her nose. Aang looked back at her. “What happened to you? Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine, Twinkle Toes.” She said nonchalantly. “I hope he doesn’t ask me anything…” she thought.

Aang wasn’t sure what to do at this point. The plan was still going, but there were gaps in the plan where the two would improvise. This was one of them. Aang had to find Sokka now, who was hiding from Katara, and get away from Toph. Maybe he could mess with Toph though…

“Okay.” Said Aang. “But I’m confused about something else now, pointing to her nose. I thought that when girls bleed like that, it came from other end and thicker?”

Toph sweatdropped. “Is Twinkle Toes up to something here?” Toph thought. Wondering if girls bleed from other end… okay. But knowing it was thicker? Is this…?

“This is a joke.” Toph said with confidence.

“What? No. I’m serious.” Aang said. Did Toph just blow his cover?

“You would know that girls bleed if you were clueless. But to know that it’s thick and where it comes from?” said Toph.

Aang looked down toward the ground, then to the campfire, then to Toph. He couldn’t recover from that. “You got me.”

“I must say,” Toph said “you did a great job, Twinkle Toes. But Katara might just kill you now.”

Aang knew Toph was right… but Katara couldn’t kill all of them, could she? Maybe Toph could join in on the prank? She was a girl, but she didn’t act like one.

“You're right, she will...”

***

Katara was on the beach, looking for Sokka, and pissed. “That Sokka!” She thought to herself. “Doing that out in the open for Aang to run into him and get all confused! Where is he!”

Just then, a rustle in the bushes. “Sokka! Is that you! Come out here, I know you're hiding now! We need to have a talk!”

It was Sokka, but he was crab walking quickly away from his sister who was clearly going to give him a third verbal whipping over what he had just done. This was part of the joke and he knew his sister would get pissed, but not this pissed. After moving away from Katara, he bumped into someone.

“Aaah! Katara, don’t hurt me! I’ll never do it ever…”

“It’s me!” said Aang. Sokka was relieved.

“Oh! Aang! Thank god you're here. Listen, I think Katara is literally going to kill me! Wait, is somebody else here?”

“Yeah, I brought Toph…” Toph slips into view, with a huge grin.

“Hey there Boomerang!” she says. Sokka's eyes open as wide as dinner plates.

“WHAT? YOU BROUGHT HER HERE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?” Sokka yelled as loud as he could while flailing his arms and maintaining a whisper. Toph laughed, Aang explained.

“She figured out what we were doing, so I let her in on it.” Aang explained.

“Again! What are you thinking! She’s a girl, we’ll just look weird now!”

“Hey! Watch it Boomerang!” Said Toph. “Keep up that attitude and my new nickname for you will be Tree Lover!”

“Uugh. Fine.” Sokka said in defeat. “But if this doesn’t work, don’t say I didn’t warn you guys.”

Aang had been waiting politely to spring the important question: “So, Sokka. What is it exactly that were are doing?”

“What do you mean? We were going to see how everybody reacted. Katara is pissed and now we have Toph with us...”

“Watch it, Tree Lover!”

“...And I have no idea where to go now.”

Aang looked down to the ground for a few moments, then he snapped his head up with a grin. “I have a plan. If Katara is going to kill us, we might as well give her a good reason to!”

“And just what would that be, Twinkle Toes?”

“Listen closely” Aang said. Sokka and Toph both leaned in toward Aang to hear his plan.

***

Katara was still out on the beach looking for Sokka. She was thinking of giving up and just waiting for him to come back to the campsite, then have her talk with him. “The only problem with that is that the others might hear what I have to say” she thought. She didn’t want Aang, or Toph for that matter, to hear about such a topic. With all things said though, she was getting tired of searching for him so she began the walk back to camp.

Aang, Sokka and Toph, spying on Katara from some distant bushes, saw she returning to the camp. “She’s headed back to camp, this changes our plan a bit.” said Aang. “Follow me.”

The trio began moving again, until Sokka became caught in the bush.

“Guys? A little help here? My pants are stuck in the bushes.” Aang reached down and started pulling on Sokka, whose pants started to pull off. “Aang, stop! My pants are coming off!”

“Relax Sokka! Where we’re going, you won’t need any pants!”

***

The path to the beach from their campsite was a long sharp curve, putting a heavy wooded area between the ocean and campsite. The three trickers, traveling straight through the woods, would get into position much quicker than Katara.

As Katara entered the opening to the campsite, the plan went into play. Aang used some earthbending to give the roots of the trees a little shake. “Katara…” Aang moaned. Katara heard this and turned to the reverberating treeline.

“Aang, is that you?” She yelled with a concerned voice.

“Katara! Come quick, we need your help.” Aang yelled. He sounded like he was in pain. She went into the trees as fast as she could. There lay Toph, Aang, and Sokka, sprawled out as if in pain and defeated after some sort of attack and… naked?

“Katara… our… special places… we hurt them.” Katara glanced down between Aangs legs. Yes, he was *hurt.* The sight made her start to become hurt also. “Katara…” Aang said in agony. “Can… you… heal us?”

“Heal you?” Katara thought. She looked around. All three were naked, *hurt*, sprawled out like they had just been in an epic battle, Aang was staring right at her. For a second, her mind blanked. When she came back, all three were standing up, walking slowly toward her, one hand reaching out to her...

“Heal us, Katara! Heal us!” The trio moaned in unison, closing in on her like quick zombies. She stepped back and yelled “You perverts! You’re all a bunch of perverts!” She began to bolt through the woods away from them, back to the campsite. The three were now running and laughing, shouting the entire way back while chasing her:

“Heal us Katara! Please heal us! We need your soothing touch! Heal us!”


End file.
